cherryicetamarafandomcom-20200214-history
Chrysocolla
Original page: Chrysocolla Хризоколла.png Хризоколла летит.gif|With wings Chrysocolla is a fairly young gem from the Blue Diamond suite, which was born thanks to the replenishment of resources. The very first chrysocolla in the Homeworld. It is similar to howlites and turquoises - all chrysocalls will be engaged in witchcraft and shamanism. In terms of shamanism, chrysocollas is not as strong as howlites, but they conjure much better than turquoises. There were no early chrysocollas as gems, but when a peacock topaz merges with a serpentine, Parrot Wing Chrysocolla can turn out. And the most interesting thing is that all chrysocollas will be given out as servants not pearls, but euclases (which were before the appearance of chrysocalls, and it was almost impossible to earn them, only for the greatest services, at the stage of euclase above pearls). Appearance Chrysocolla is a slender individual with a turquoise-cyan skin tone. She has a small, pointed nose, azure eyes with teal eyelids and small stripes under the eyes of the same color. Chrysocolla has dark blue hair, laid in a square, with a turquoise bang sticking out to the sides. At the crown, she wears a soft beret of dark turquoise color with an azure-cyan ornament at the top of the beret. Also in Chrysocolla, you can see a slightly oily black eyebrows. At Chrysocolla, a long dark turquoise poncho with a large blue rhombus, a long, but not touching the floor dress: turquoise at the top, dark blue at the bottom. Chrysocolla walks barefoot. While the growth of normal howlite is 184 cm and the growth of normal turquoise is 180 cm, in chrysocolla it is 170 cm, as normal pearls. That is, chrysocolla is the lowest type of shaman in growth and average in ability (a little howlite get it). The gem of Chrysocolla is located in the solar plexus. Personality Chrysocolla is a kind and friendly gem. It is easy to find a common language with her, she will be a true friend and will help out at any difficult moment, no matter what. Because of this, many people think that Chrysocolla is one of the most good-natured and polite gems, and you will not see such gems every day. But no one knows its "back side of the stone." If in life Chrysocolla is very difficult to piss off or get angry, then for one seemingly empty reason this gem can literally fall into a rage and turn into an unprecedented beast. And this reason: if someone breaks an object in a fit of anger, and especially if he screams heartbrokenly. Then Chrysocolla can not only torment and puff, but also split the gem, crushing the stone into fine dust. And this is an individual psychological feature of all future and current chrysocolls, as the Howlites have a reaction to zircons. In turquoise, neither one nor the other is observed. And now you can read the note of Chrysocolla, which is stored in her pocket dimension: From the very moment I was born, I have a strong anger towards those who, in a fit of anger, break a little thing (and which does not at all relate to the cause of the anger), and even more so if the angry yells heartbrokenly. And with whom I didn’t communicate with gems I knew, no one had such a violent reaction when I asked them about it. And because of the little thing (and in particular the heart-rending yell at the same time) I can gem and split! Really. I had sincere wishes for this, I remember. For a small broken item, I can split or just puff a living gem. And this is only because I really feel sorry for the thing. Yes, sorry. Because all things look pathetic to me. I remember how in the first month of my existence I bitterly mourned these things if I saw someone screaming and breaking them with anger, and I calmed down only when they gave me a handful of a little thing that they angrily broke in the cartoon or in the film. By the way, all this also applies to euclases (they can also break down on them). And I have a strong anger towards these same psychos, and I can also swear, imagining how I am tearing energy from a stone to them. And this is from my earliest period of existence. Now I am 2 months old (appeared in May 2019). What's wrong with me, please tell me? Who to contact? Can the Howlites help me? Or who? Because anger is hard of course, and the reason is so empty (the life of a gem for a broken item). But I don’t reproach myself for these jumps and even adore myself on the contrary. Nevertheless, I want to know what I have and where to go. I will be extremely grateful for the indifference to me. History Chrysocolla is still too young for a full and interesting story. She still has a lot to see in this life. Abilities Like all 3 era gems, Chrysocolla can merge, return to its gem when the body is damaged, bubble up objects (by the way, Chrysocolla thus protects them from angry and heart-rending yielding gems that replay for everything that comes to hand, the bubbles at Chrysocolla quite dense) and do not die until the stone is completely split. * Weapon Mastery: Chrysocolla makes excellent use of his radio blade. She is sharp and most importantly radioactive, but nevertheless quite beautiful. Chrysocolla calls him during intense anger, as well as for self-defense or just to admire the beauty of his own weapons. Unique abilities * Radiokinesis: Chrysocolla copes with radiation perfectly. It can move radioactive rays through space, separate or condense them, infect them with a body of water, an object, or even a gem (radiation distorts the gem like the light of Diamonds). It can also make it glow, or even change its color from lime to cyan (but this does not affect the properties of the radiation itself. * Radiogenesis: Chrysocolla can emit radioactive radiation from its own stone. ** Flight: Thanks to the wings of radiation rays, Chrysocolla can fly. If the haulites have smoke wings and in the form of large birds, the turquoises have water in the form of dragons, then in chrysocolla they are radiation and in the form of small birds. The color of the wings is not really understandable - it runs and shimmers in lime on cyan and vice versa. While howlites and turquoises, as well as lapis lazuli, aquamarines, and cat's eyes flap their wings slowly, chrysocolla need to do this excessively fast (it looks like fluttering). *** Speed: During the flight, Chrysocolla can accelerate to 150 km / h. When walking or running on foot, this ability does not work. * Resistance to radiation: If other gems, as mentioned above, are distorted when exposed to radiation, then Chrysocolla feels like a cucumber in such situations. She could have resisted the explosion of the Chernobyl nuclear power plant in 1986, but then Chrysocolla was not even in the world. * Witchcraft: Chrysocolla, like turquoise, is capable of witchcraft. It’s hard to say which one. And it turns out they have a little better than turquoise from 1 and 2 eras. * Healing distortion: Chrysocolla, like the Howlites, heals damaged gems. And, unlike them, chrysocolla do this individually, not in groups. But, nevertheless, the necessary help of a howlite-enlightener (less often a healer or an exorcist) is necessary. * Accompaniment: Like any howlite-enlightener, Chrysocolla perfectly accompanies any ritual or at any celebration. * High-speed rotation: With strong outbursts of anger, Chrysocolla can arbitrarily (and sometimes involuntarily) quickly and for a long time rotate around its axis. * Pocket measurement: Chrysocolla can store a variety of objects and even stones / fragments of other gems with the measurement of its gem. Thus, if necessary, she rescues innocent objects from hot hands and hides the fragments of gems split by her. Galery There are currently no images featuring Chrysocolla. Fusions * Howlite + Violet Zircon + Chrysocolla = Musgravite Possible fusions * Peridot + Turquoise + Chrysocolla = Variscite * Jasper + Turquoise + Chrysocolla = Senegalite * Violet Marcasite + Pezzottaite + Chrysocolla = Alexite Gem Template:Gem Gemmology Chrysocolla is a very light mineral, its specific gravity is only about 2.0-2.2. Hardness in depending on the composition, it ranges from 2 to 4 on the Mohs scale (for example, if the mineral contains free silica, it can scratch the glass). Due to the opacity, the optical data is unstable and difficult to use. Gloss from glass to earthy. Birefringence, dispersion are absent. Pleochroism is weak. The absorption spectrum is not interpreted. Luminescence is absent. Composition (%): 3.88 - Al2O3; 42.39 - CuO; 36.59 - SiO2; 17.14 - H2O. Chrysocolla is found in the upper parts of the veins of copper mines around the world. Forms of selection are dense cluster-shaped aggregates. Chrysocolla in composition and appearance is very variable due to the presence of a large number of impurities and contaminants. For example, it can sometimes be confused with turquoise, variscite, blue chalcedony. Chrysocolla quartz or stellarite is the aggregate of chrysocolla and quartz, the Eilat stone is the aggregate of chrysocolla, turquoise and malachite, which is found in the vicinity of Eilat in Israel. Facts * Chrysocolla is a more dangerous gem than it seems at first. * Chrysocolla could be called Variscite. It was decided to stop on the chrysocolla stone for the reason that it fits much more and better. * Chrysocolla is one of those gems that walk with bare feet. The rest are barefoot gems: Violet Pearl, Turquoise, Gold, Cacholong. Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Homeworld gems Category:Chrysocollas